Growing Around Episodes: The Kingdom of Cardboardia
This is the First episode Script to be written by Someone other than Mr Enter Written by: Flare2266 (DeviantART user) Script episode begins inside Sally and Timmy’s bedroom. We get a shot of Sally waking up, and then a shot of Timmy waking up. We then get a shot of the two lying there under the covers. Suddenly, they turn and face each other. Timmy: It’s Saturday. Sally: nods. I know. Timmy: You know what I’m thinking? Sally: Lucky Cheese’s? Timmy: Yep. the two kids hop out of bed, and get ready. Sally goes to her dresser and throws clothes all over the floor while she looks for an outfit. Timmy goes into Linda’s room, and climbs on her bed, and shakes at her shoulder. Timmy: (excitedly) Wake up, Linda! slowly wakes up with a groan. Linda: (groggily) What is it, Tim? Timmy: We’re going to Lucky Cheese’s! Come on, get up! We gotta get ready! Linda: gets out of bed. Lucky Cheese’s is probably not even open yet, Timmy. Timmy: But we still have to get ready, though. Maybe we can be the first ones in! Come on! Get dressed, already! I’m gonna go wake up Robert. runs out of the room. He rushes downstairs, but sees Robert already up and getting a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. Timmy rushes up to him and yanks his arm. Timmy: What are you doing, Robert? There’s no time for breakfast! Go get dressed! Robert: (confused) Dressed for what? Timmy: Lucky Cheese’s, of course. Now put down the cereal, and go get dressed. Robert: sighs, and sets the bowl on the counter. Alright, then. cut to the Dunn family heading into the garage and heading to their car. Sally rushes to the driver’s side and gets in the front seat, and Timmy just as excitedly gets in the passenger’s seat. Robert and Linda, however, take their time. Sally: honks the car horn. Come on, you guys! Hurry up! Linda: leans close to Robert. If they rush us one more time, I’m gluing their feet to the floor. the adults get into the car, Sally starts it up. The car makes a noise, but it doesn’t move. Sally: Huh? tries again, but the car still doesn’t move. Timmy looks concerned. Timmy: …Sally? looks at Timmy fearfully. Sally: I think the car’s broken… Robert: So…we’re not going to Lucky Cheese’s then? Timmy: No… cut to the family walking back inside. A disappointed Sally and Timmy sit on the living room couch. Robert and Linda glance at them empathetically. Linda: Aw, I’m sorry, you two. We can always go next weekend after the car’s all fixed up. Sally: (pouty) We wanted to go today! Timmy: (sadly) Calm down, Sally. Linda’s just trying to help. Sally: looks down. I know. Sorry, Linda. Linda: It’s ok, Sally. No being able to go to Lucky Cheese’s doesn’t mean our Saturday’s ruined. gets skeptical looks from the kids. There’s plenty of stuff we can do today. gets up from the couch. Sally: I’m gonna go play with my dolls… goes upstairs. Timmy: I need some fruit juice… gets up and goes to the kitchen. sighs, and looks at Robert. Linda: I wish there was something we could do. Robert: Yeah…As annoying as it is to be dragged to that place every Saturday, I’d rather have that then those two being miserable. But what can we do? puts a hand to her chin. Linda: I remember something like this happening to me as a kid. But I had a back-up plan. Maybe this’ll work now with Sally and Timmy. Robert: What is it? Linda: It’s something I called, “The Kingdom of Cardboardia”. Robert: Oh, I see. Some sort of make believe thing, right? Linda: nods. I’ll explain the details while we set it up. We’re going to need a lot of cardboard boxes. cut to Sally and Timmy’s bedroom. Sally is playing with her dolls on the floor, while Timmy is playing a Game Boy-esque video game while lying on the bed. But both of them look bored. Timmy looks down at Sally. Timmy: Having fun, Sally? Sally: sighs. Not really. Timmy: Me neither. I wish the car hadn’t broken down. Sally: (sadly) Me too. Linda: (offscreen) Still pouting about dumb, old Lucky Cheese’s, huh? steps into the room, and Sally and Timmy look at her with shock. Sally: (disbelief) How can you say that about the most “awesome-est” place alive? Linda: casually leans against the side of the door with her arms cross. She scoffs. Please. I know a place that’s much, much better than Lucky Cheese’s. Timmy: You lie! Linda: No, I’m telling the truth. If you don’t believe me, follow me outside. walks downstairs. and Sally get up and walk after Linda, still looking skeptical. Linda leads them out the front door. In the front yard are tons of cardboard boxes all stacked up and positioned in various ways. There is a cardboard castle, a cardboard cave, and cardboards with houses, trees, rocks, and other things drawn on them. Timmy and Sally look around in confusion. Timmy: What is all this? Linda: (loudly) This is the Kingdom of Cardboardia! Sally: Huh? Linda: (narrator-eque) Many years ago, an eleven year old king ruled this land. Timmy: (confused) Who? Linda: (narrator-eque) You, of course! You are King Timmy, ruler of Cardboardia. Timmy: (disbelief) What? Linda: (normally) Just go with it. (Narrator-eque) Now, also ruling over Cardboardia was the king’s younger, six year old sister, Princess-- Sally: Wait! Linda: What? Sally: I’m a princess? Linda: Yes. Sally: I don’t want to be the princess. Princesses are always getting captured and stuff. I want to be a Queen. Timmy: But aren’t Queens evil? Sally: (proudly) Not Queen Sally. Linda: Ok, ok. (Narrator-eque) Also ruling over Cardboardia was the king’s younger, six year old sister, Queen Sally. The kingdom was ruled well. But there was one problem. Timmy: (concerned) What? Linda: points to the cave. (Narrator-eque) The kingdom was at risk of being attacked…by the ferocious dragon, Robert! get a long shot of the cardboard cave. Then we see Linda, Sally, and Timmy. Linda: (Narrator-eque) I said…the ferocious dragon, Robert! get another shot of the cave. Robert slowly crawls from out of the cave with a ridiculous dragon costume on. Timmy and Sally’s jaws drop. Robert: (embarrassed) I’m the ferocious dragon. I will take over Cardboardia. …Roar… kids suddenly laugh. Robert blushes. Linda: You guys! This is no laughing matter! Are you really gonna let the terrifying, evil dragon take over your kingdom? Timmy: tries to hold back his laughter. No, we’re not. We’re gonna fight the dragon. Sally: giggles. Yeah we’ll lock him up and keep him as a pet. He’s so cute! Timmy: looks at Sally in disbelief. Cute? No, Sally. He’s evil. We have to destroy him! Linda: We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, quick! To your castle! Look! The dragon’s already destroying stuff! crawls around on the grass, ripping up cardboard boxes. Timmy and Sally rush to the cardboard castle. In the cramped castle are some cardboard crowns, swords, and shields. Excitedly, the two put on the costumes. Sally: So, what are we gonna do, King Timmy? Timmy: We’re gonna rush in, and we’re gonna chop him up with our swords. Sally: (sadly) Do we have to? Maybe we can make him into a good dragon. Timmy: I don’t think a dragon can be good. Sally: I know! We can give him a choice! Timmy: You want him to choose his fate? Sally: Yeah! Timmy: shrugs. Ok. It’s worth a shot. Robert: (offscreen) Oh, look at this pretty house! It’ll be fun to smash it! Timmy: Let’s go! and Sally rush out of the cardboard castle, and run in front of Robert. Timmy and Sally: Stop! Robert: chuckles evilly. Well, well, well. I’ve never eaten royal humans before. You’ll be a treat. Or maybe I should just toss you aside and let you watch your kingdom get destroyed by me. Timmy: (confidently) We’ll never let you beat us! Robert: Taking the hard way out, eh? Fine. stands up and roars. Sally: Wait! We don’t have to fight! Mr. Dragon, would you like to be friends with us? You can be the Royal Dragon, and we can rule together. Robert: tilts his head. Friends? No one’s ever asked me to be friends with them before. Maybe I could-- Timmy: No way! shoves his sword in Robert’s face. He could be tricking us! Sally: Give the dragon a chance, King Timmy. glances at Linda, unsure of what to do. Linda gives him a wink. She sneaks behind Sally and gives her a light pinch on the leg. Sally: Ow! looks around. What was that? Linda: The dragon did it! Sally: But Linda, you’re the one behind me, not the dragon. Linda: Uh…I’m the dragon’s helper. He wanted me to do this. Sally: gasps, and then looks at the dragon, betrayed. Is this true, Mr. Dragon? Robert: Er…yes. Yes, it’s true. glares. Sally: Down with the dragon! jumps on Robert, knocking down. She climbs on Robert’s stomach and starts hitting him with the cardboard shield. Robert: Ow! Hey! Stop it! Hey, Ms. Dragon’s helper! Get her off me! steps forward, but Timmy stops her with his sword. Timmy: Oh, no you don’t. I’ll take you out. tackles Linda the same way Sally tackled Robert. Linda: No! Please! Have mercy! Timmy: You and the dragon were gonna destroy our kingdom. We have to destroy you! raises his sword, prepared to give the final blow. Suddenly, Sally starts laughing. Timmy looks back, distracted. We cut to Robert tickling Sally. Robert: laughs. Ha! No silly human can withstand the power of my tickling powers! Sally: Hahaha! Stop! Haha! Please! Haha! King Timmy! Help! pushes Timmy down. Linda: (evilly) You shouldn’t let yourself get so distracted easily. Now you can join your sister! Timmy: No! starts tickling Timmy as well, and Timmy starts laughing. Timmy: Haha! Queen Sally! Ha! We can’t let them win! reaches for her sword, which she dropped after being tickled. She grips it, and stabs Robert’s chest, where his heart is. Robert: Ack! stands up and staggers back. You killed me! I’m dying! falls to his knees and collapses. gets up and lifts her sword. Sally: (triumphantly) I did it! I beat the dragon! Linda: gasps. No! How dare you! Sally: No, how dare YOU mess with Cardboardia! Now let my brother go! Linda: slowly smirks. No. I’m going to take him prisoner. forces Timmy to his feet and takes his sword. If you get any closer, King Timmy’s going to join the dragon. gasps. Sally: What will I do? Timmy: Don’t worry about me, Sally! Fight her, or she’ll take over the kingdom. Linda: Just give up. There’s nothing you can do. taps her chin, thinking. Then she gets an idea. She runs to Robert, who is still lying on the ground. She smirks at Linda. Sally: Guess what I can do? Linda: What? Sally: I can do magic, and I going to use magic to bring the dragon back. And, I’ll make him a nice dragon, so he can be my friend. Linda: Oh, no! Sally: Oh, yes! waves her hands over Robert. Come back, Mr. Dragon. And come back as a nice dragon. gets up, and bows to Sally. Robert: I am now your dragon, Queen Sally. What do you want me to do? Sally: points to Linda. Chase the evil lady out of our kingdom! Robert: As you wish. gets up and roars. Linda: screams, drops the sword and runs across the front yard, Robert chasing behind her. goes to Timmy. Timmy: You did it, Queen Sally! You saved Cardboardia! Sally: (happily) And we have a pet dragon now! and Linda walk back to them. Linda: (Narrator-eque) And the King, the Queen, and the dragon lived happily ever after. Dunn family all sit down on the grass, laughing. Sally: That was so much fun! Timmy: Yeah! I want to do this again sometime. Sally: Let’s do it again next weekend! Linda: But the car’s gonna be all fixed by then. Won’t you guys want to go to Lucky Cheese’s? and Timmy look at each other, before looking at the adults. Timmy: One more weekend without Lucky Cheese’s won’t hurt. smiles. Linda: I’m glad you guys had fun today. Sally: Thanks for making us feel better. Linda: It was nothing, Sally. gets up. You guys ready to go inside now? Timmy: Are you kidding? We have more adventures to do in Cardboardia! Come on, let’s play again. stomach rumbles. He blushes. …Starting after lunch…